Problem: The cake store is having a $40\%$ off sale on all of its cakes. If the cake you want regularly costs $\$8$, how much would you save with the discount?
Solution: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $40\%$ $\times$ $$8$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$8$ = $$3.20$ You would save $$3.20$ because of the discount.